Customer is always WRONG Mafia
This is just some thoughts being put down. Will update and make clearer as it progresses but here is the basic layout of my newest game. My wife works in a grocery store and always tells me about the annoying customers so that's how I thought this up. Again this is a basic layout. I will be more descriptive and make it clearer as I start to get the game more set. PM me on Brainden with any critique and ideas you may have. Rules Day/Night - As is standard with my games, first night and day are extended as needed to establish BTSC and allow players to get most questions out of the way. After that point, nights and days will be the standard 24 hours. Role Revealing - Do NOT reveal your role or your ability will be taken. Ghost posts - Ghost posting is allowed but make sure text is in gray and you do NOT reveal any information (In other words, keep it slightly off topic, but don't get out of hand with it) Innocents (Customers) - Win by killing all the Baddies. Military Man - A retired military man who always gets upset when he doesn't get his military discount. Has much experience overseas in battle. Kills for Customers. Military Wife - The wife of the military man and make sure he is safe from harm. Military Man cannot die while she is alive. Crazy Coupon Guy - Annoyingly tries to use coupons that he's not allowed to. Has a knack for saving both money and people. Can save one player from death each night but not the same player twice in a row. Senior - And old senile man. Beats one player each night with his cane, knocking them unconscious, negating their night action. Shoplifter - Always sneaks into the store and takes stuff but never manages to get caught. Good at remaining unseen and can spy on one player each night, learning their role. Sneaky Returner - Goes between stores returning items between stores getting money back from both. Also returns actions taken against him. (Example: Shoplifter targets Returner, they both learn each other's roles. Targeted by CSR, can change CSR's role also.) Lotto Lady - Always buys several lotto tickets and complains when they don't come out right (Even though she's the one that filled out the scan sheet). Her vote counts up to x3. Foreign Rambler - While no one really understands him, he perfectly understands english and just pretends not to. He has learned a little bit about everything due to this and can take one of the following actions based on a dice roll: 1 - Kill 2 - Save 3 - Spy 4 - Block 5 - Vote Change 6 - Choose any from above Baddies (Employees) Manager - The manager of the store. Has a high influence in the store. Can change one vote to the person of his choice. CSR (Customer Service Rep) - See's and deals with the customers every day. Each night, can manipulate certain things about a player to make them look like another role if targeted by the shoplifter. ONCE AND ONLY ONCE may make a lynched player appear as another role. Front Desk - Deals with the customers almost as much as the CSR. Can make an announcement on the intercom that will be posted in the night post. Helpful Customer - A customer that sees how crazy other customers are and dislikes their unruly manners. Can easily hide amongst the customers and will block one of their actions each night. Appears as a random customer is spied by the shoplifter.